A Carta
by Sofisofas
Summary: SongFic de uma carta do Draco para a Ginny...


**A Carta**

«Ginny...» Começou a pena negra de Draco a arranhar no papel.

O silêncio reinava na sala envolta em brumas, onde o tempo parecia ter parado e a localização não importava. Uma aragem mágica acariciava-lhe os cabelos, sem dar por isso, fazendo-os deslizar monotonamente ora no sentido da porta ora no sentido oposto.

Sobre a secretária de pinho repousava o tinteiro, ao lado da varinha apontada para a porta: nos dias que corriam era sempre bom estar prevenido.

«Não sei como começar...» Sorriu por momentos, lembrando-se dos "velhos tempos".

A fotografia deles jazia do seu lado direito, numa moldura prateada, na qual os dois brincavam como crianças na neve.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

(Não sou uma pessoa perfeita

Há muitas coisas que eu desejava não fazer

Mas continuo a aprender

Nunca tencionei fazer-te essas coisas

E por isso tenho de dizer antes de ir

Que eu apenas quero que saibas)

«Lembro-me do teu sorriso...» Estava difícil de continuar; suspirou.

Havia passado pelo menos uma semana desde que deixara de ver Ginny. Passara uma semana que havia contado tudo o que sabia ao Potter. Havia uma semana que pedira auxílio ao seu pior inimigo. E desde há uma semana que se encontrava protegido por aquele que sempre acreditara que o odiava.

«Lembras-te de te dizer que aprendia com cada olhar teu? Bem... É completamente verdade...» Verdade... Afinal fora tudo aquilo que ele fizera... Contar a verdade. Não há nada mais simples do que contar a verdade, livrarmo-nos do peso, esperar para ver, sabendo que fizemos o correcto. Afinal havia aprendido com a Weasley que a verdade é o mais importante na vida; a verdade é uma arma poderosa, se a soubermos usar correctamente.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

(Encontrei uma razão para mim

Para mudar o que eu costumava ser

Uma razão para começar tudo de novo

E a razão és tu)

«Aprendi com cada olhar teu o que não aprendi nos 16 anos anteriores... Aprendi a compreender o que está correcto...» O que estava correcto poderia causar estragos, ele sabia-o. Esperava ter de encarar o pai em tribunal, se não apenas o enterrar, depois de um encontro com os Dementors.

«Ensinaste-me, como uma boa professora, que tenho de aprender com os meus erros, proteger o que é meu, manter a verdade _limpa _e ensinaste-me a amar...» Havia-o ensinado a amar, coisa que ele nunca aprendera. Havia-lhe ensinado o que poderia vir a ser a sua ruína, ela que o olhava docemente sabendo que ele havia acabado de errar. Ela que tentava sorrir e fechava os olhos calmamente quando via a Marca Negra pulsar-lhe no pulso.

«O Potter não te deve ter contado mas, como um bom aluno, eu segui o que me ensinaste. Ainda não sei se a verdade me trouxe a uma coisa melhor, mas pelo menos agora tenho casa, tenho tecto, tenho em quem confiar, e sei que estás em segurança.» O relógio do armário poeirento no canto mais escuro da sala tocou, ao som da respiração lenta do loiro. Cada vez que o pêndulo soava, uma gota gorda de tinta negra escorria pela pena, atingindo o pergaminho, chorando calmamente sobre a carta.

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

Thats why i need you to hear

(Desculpa ter-te magoado

É uma das coisas com que tenho de viver todos os dias

E toda a dor pela qual te fiz passar

Desejava puder livrar-te dela

E ser o que apanha todas as tuas lágrimas

E por isso é que eu preciso que oiças)

«Contei à Ordem tudo o que sei sobre o Lorde das Trevas (desculpa, ainda não me habituei) Voldemort. Desde o seu paradeiro, até aos seus seguidores... Contei-lhes sobre a minha família...» Família! Ele não sabia o que isso era... Segundo Ginny contava era uma coisa boa, uma coisa que nos faz sorrir, mesmo nos tempos mais difíceis. Ginny sabia o que era a felicidade, o que era a amizade, o que era uma família, o que era o amor. A jovem ruiva havia-lhe ensinado, aos poucos, o que isso era; havia-o feito feliz ao ama-lo; havia-lhe ensinado sobre a amizade quando, antes de serem apaixonados, o havia ajudado com os trabalhos de casa; havia-lhe contado sobre a sua família, havia-lhe mostrado fotos, havia tentado faze-lo conhecer a sua família; havia-lhe ensinado o que era o amor depois do primeiro beijo – quando as borboletas tentaram sair, baralhando-lhe a barriga; quando o coração saltava por a ouvir sussurrar "Draco".

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is You

(Descobri uma razão para eu

Mudar o que customava ser

Uma razão para começar tudo de novo

E a razão és tu)

«Fi-lo por ti, porque tu mereces, porque me ensinaste tudo o que sei sobre a vida. Porque me ensinaste a ser feliz, a fazer o correcto... Porque me ensinaste a amar.» A pena parou, timidamente, de novo. Draco passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos. Faltavam-lhe as palavras, não lhe era possível descrever tal sentimento, de tão puro e belo que era.

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

(Não sou uma pessoa perfeita

E nunca tencionei fazer-te tais coisas

E por isso tenho de dizer antes de ir

Que apenas quero que saibas)

«Se há razão para tudo vir a terminar, em pouco tempo, essa razão és tu. Essa razão és tu, pois, mais uma vez te digo, que foi por ti que mudei. Foi por ti que decidi lutar contra o que te magoava, contra o que nos separava. Foi por ti que comecei tudo de novo, foi por ti que... Bem, foi por ti que me apaixonei com um olhar e é pela tua segurança que luto contra o lado das trevas.»

Estaria suficiente? A escuridão e o silêncio haviam-no feito perder a noção dos dias. O relógio não era suficiente para se orientar, nem sabia se seria noite se seria dia. Sabia apenas que ainda não tinha visto nenhum elfo-doméstico desde que começara a carta. Teria de a terminar antes de este chegar se queria envia-la em segurança, mas a pena pendia sobre o papel, a tinta chovia de forma incerta sobre as palavras sinceras, e o pensamento fugia-lhe.

Olhou novamente para a fotografia que reluzia nas brumas. Ginny e Draco, os da foto, dançavam, alegres, num abraço.

«Desculpa-me por não estar aí agora... Desculpa por não poder ajudar-te nos momentos difíceis que correm... Mas tens de compreender...»

Ela iria compreender, Malfoy não precisava de pedir nem mais uma vez.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

(Encontrei uma razão para eu

Mudar o que costumava ser

Uma razão para começar tudo de novo

E a razão és tu)

«Amo-te, nunca te esqueças...» Assinou, terminando a missiva.

Uma mão pequena empurrou a pesada porta de madeira e Draco protegeu com a mão direita os olhos, enquanto a esquerda levava a pena de novo para o tinteiro, onde esta repousaria durante os próximos tempos, lavando-se de tristezas e dos sentimentos que havia tentado descrever nos últimos minutos.

- Senhor Malfoy, aqui está a sua refeição.

- Espera! – pediu com um pé bloqueando a porta.

- Não poder esperar senhor, eu ter muito que fazer...

- Podes-me enviar uma carta?

- Eu... Eu pensar que sim, senhor... – respondeu o elfo, inclinando a cabeça exageradamente.

- Por favor, não te rebaixes... – havia aprendido com Ginny a respeitar todos e queria lembrar-se dela, fazer como se ela estivesse ali. Pegou rapidamente na carta e voltou-se para o elfo com um sorriso – Entrega-a a Ginny Malfoy...

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

(Descobri a razão para mostrar

Um lado de mim que não conhecias

Uma razão para tudo o que faço

E a razão és tu)

**N/A: **Mais uma vez uma fic D/G, desta vez não é triste...

A música é The Reason dos Hoobastank.

Espero que tenham gostado, embora talvez algumas ideias tenham ficado por terminar... Lamento, mas a minha inspiração não pode esperar pelos meus olhos e dedos e por isso as vezes as ideias vêm um pouco baralhadas...

Reviews continuam a ser bem vindas!

Kiss


End file.
